Game, Set, Match
by tommyloveslil
Summary: Summary: A/U Tommy Pickles has always been a huge womanizer, he can get any girl he wants then he leaves them in the dust, but what happens when he meets his match and doesn’t even see it coming. Rating for language and mild adult content.
1. Womanizer

**Game, Set, Match**

Chapter 1: Womanizer

Summary: A/U Tommy Pickles has always been a huge womanizer, he can get any girl he wants then he leaves them in the dust, but what happens when he meets his match and doesn't even see it coming. Rating for language and mild adult content.

(A/N: the rugrats all attend a boarding school called St. Johns Academy in Connecticut, they all know each other except for Lil, it'll be explained in the story. Dil and Wally are in the 10th grade Tommy, Phil, Lil and Kimi are in 11th grade. Angelica, Susie and Harold are in the 12th. Pretty much everything is still the same except no one really knows Lil except for Phil)

Phil and Chuckie were sitting in a train compartment on their way to New Haven Connecticut to go to school for their 11th grade year. Phil was listening to his Ipod and Chuckie was writing a letter to his girlfriend Nicole back home in Ohio.

Kimi walked in with her luggage. Both the boys got up to help her. "Thanks guys" she said gratefully. Then she sat across from them. She looked around the compartment.

"Where's Tommy" she asked. Chuckie who had gone back to his letter looked up briefly at her and said. "He's with Lisa" Phil who had shut off his Ipod since Kimi came in said.

"No it's Laura, remember he broke up with Lisa when we got on the train this morning"

"Oh right" said Chuckie. Kimi scoffed and rolled her eyes, Tommy could be such a sleaze sometimes. She honestly didn't see what these girls saw in him, well she couldn't lie she too was under his spell once. But soon after realizing just what every other girl he hooked up with would know later on is that he would never change his ways.

Sometimes she wished that someone could bring him down a peg, make him fall in love, but that would never happen, most of the female population at St. Johns worshiped the ground he walked on and it wouldn't be long before the few that didn't were under his spell as well.

"So Phil how's things with Wally" Kimi asked. Chuckie continued writing. Phil's face went pale and he looked as if he would be sick.

"We're…we broke up at the end of the summer" he managed to get out.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know, are you ok" she asked

"Yea I'm ok, and it's ok, I'll be fine" he said. Kimi smiled she had been harboring a crush for Phil since last year, but decided not to act on her feelings on account of he told them that he had feelings for Wally and soon afterwards he and Wally started going out. She decided that she wasn't going to wait around this time she was going to tell him it was just a matter of finding the right time to do so.

Their compartment door opened and in walked Angelica, Susie and Harold

"Hiya losers" Angelica greeted. She said as they came into the compartment

"What she means to say is, how were your summers" said Susie smiling

"Yea what she said" said Angelica before taking a seat next to Chuckie glancing at the letter he was writing over his shoulder.

"Fine" said Kimi "what did you guys do" she asked

"I hung out wit David most of the time" said Susie. David was Susie's boyfriend of two years he started college this year so the two of them hung out as much as they could before he had to leave.

They all started to exchange stories of their summer vacation.

_**Meanwhile**_

Tommy was making out with Leslie….no Laura in an empty compartment on the train. They groping and kissing each other. Man hooking up with this girl was going to be easier than he thought. He felt his phone vibrate and he tore his lips away from hers. She continued kissing the exposed skin of his neck while unbuttoning her shirt. He reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out.

He smirked it was a text message from a girl named Kelley he had been trying to hook up with her since before he dated Lisa last year. She told him to meet her near the bathrooms in the middle of the train. He texted her back and said ok then he slightly pushed Laura off of him.

"Baby, I gotta go" he said to her sweetly

"But Tommy you just got here" she pouted

"I know babe, but I have to take care of something really quickly" he answered

"You're not going to see another girl are you" she asked

"No way babe you know you're the only girl for me" he said flashing her his most charming grin. She smiled back

"Ok don't take too long, I'll wait right here"

"Good I'll be back" he said then he kissed her one more time before exiting the compartment. As he walked down the passage way different girls he saw gave him smiles of seduction and innocence. He smiled boyishly at them all.

Once he got to the bathroom the door opened and someone pulled him in and slammed the door shut. Immediately the girl named Kelley had her hands all over him pulling his shirt up over his head and unbuckling his pants.

"Happy to see me" he asked smirking

"Shut up and kiss me" replied the girl Kelley. He obliged man it was definitely good to be him

_**Over in the Compartment**_

Phil got a text from his mother. Saying that his sister was going to be there within a matter of days.

"Shit" he cursed out loud. Everyone in the compartment looked at him funny

"What is it Phil" Kimi asked concern etching her voice. Oh well he sighed he might as well get it over with they were going to find out about her sooner or later.

"You guys remember my twin Lil right" he asked. They all nodded. "Well there's something you should know about her"

"What is she sick" asked Chuckie

"Yea sick in the head" he mumbled

"What did you say Phil" asked Susie

"I said no she's not sick" he sighed "Well then what's wrong with her" asked Chuckie finally finished with his letter.

"Let's just say she's not as innocent as she used to be"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Some Character Descriptions for you

Tommy Pickles (16): 11th grade, 6'0" tall, athletic build, gorgeous baby blue eyes and a charming smile that could make any woman weak in the knees. Loves woman but likes to have more than one at one time.

Phil Deville (16): 11th grade 5'11" shaggy brown hair light green eyes, regular build, has gotten cuter over the years, loves playing acoustic guitar and just wants to have a good time

Chuckie Finster (17) 11th grade, 6'1" powder blue eyes shaggy red hair, got his braces taken off so he gotten to be more handsome but only has eyes for Nicole.

Kimi Finster (16): 11th grade, 5'6" still wears her hair in two pony tails but her hair is now waist length so her pony tails have gotten higher, has a little bit of a shape now so she gets a lot of attention from the opposite sex, although she only wants that type of attention from a certain someone.

Angelica Pickles (18) 12th grade, 5'8" wavy blonde hair, nice shape, still kinda mean but not as much, still the popular girl but is now showing more interest in her grades than in boys which may her closer to a different type of guy.

Susie Carmichael (17) 12th grade 5'5" still looks pretty much the same except more womanly curves, is really in love with her boyfriend but wonders if a long distance relationship can work especially when she starts to have feelings for some one else.

And finally

Lil Deville (16) 11th grade 5'7" has changed a lot over a course of the last few years, attended a special school for up and coming soccer stars up until now, wanted a change of scenery. Has the most perfect fit body do to her soccer time, is very intelligent, but is not nerdy like. Has waist length brown hair with a different color streak every week. Unlike Lil from the TV show, she loves to dress up but she also loves her sports, and she especially loves a challenge. One more thing she loves boys and they love her.

(A/N: those are just the main characters, just thought I'd give you a sneak peak of what's to come R&R, and I'll up date soon)


	2. Bad Girl

Chapter 2: Bad Girl

The teens arrived at school and went straight to their rooms to unpack they agreed to meet up for dinner later. At St. Johns there was two or three people to each room. If you shared a room with three people then you got your own bathroom, like Tommy, Chuckie and Phil did, but if you only shared with two people like Angelica and Susie did then there was a conjoining bathroom to another room over with another pair of two roommates.

St. Johns had two different campuses, one for the kids in grade 6th to 8th and the bigger campus for those in grade 9th to 12th. Each grade had it's own tower for the dorm rooms. St. Johns was a huge school about the size of an average college campus. The dorm with two room mates was on one side of the hall way and the dorm with three was on the other side. They had a huge cafeteria that could easily accommodate 2,000 people at once.

St. Johns was right outside the little town of Woodbridge and on the weekends after the students would receive their weekend passes they would go and visit the town, it was about five minutes away from the main campus walking, so on the weekends the town of Woodbridge would be flooded with students.

Kimi was up in her dorm room, her room mate hadn't arrived at school yet, she had had a different room mate since she started school here in the seventh grade. She didn't really like hanging around too many females they judged too much, she learned that from hanging around Angelica and her popular friends once.

She was putting her things up in her room, each year as you moved up in grades the dorm rooms got more spacious. Inside each dorm they were a desk, a dresser and a closet per student, and you can fill the rest of the room with your own furniture.

In the boys room they had a love seat and a huge flat screen T.V. along with all of their other belongings. Kimi had a small TV she didn't really watch TV plus there was a small game room on each floor with a TV, a pool table and other games inside of it if she wanted that kind of entertainment.

She was putting the last of her things away when there was a knock on her door. She opened it and Susie and Angelica came in.

"You all finished" asked Susie. As she sat on the empty bed on the other side of the room.

"Yeah just about, Angelica you're having dinner with us today" she asked Angelica usually ate with her other friends. Susie would join them sometimes but most of the time she ate with the gang

"Sean and I broke up over the summer, it'd be too weird, besides you should be grateful that I'm eating with you it might make you more popular" said Angelica snobbishly

"Nice to know that some things never change" said Kimi smiling as they walked out of her room.

The boys were already in the café listening to one of Tommy's stories on the latest girl he hooked up with. He would talk about the girls to them but he would never give out any names.

"And she was totally on me from the time I got there till the time I left" He finished. Phil listened animatedly due to his lack of love life. Chuckie rolled his eyes.

"When are you going to settle down Tommy and stop playing with all of these girls emotions" He asked

Tommy scoffed "You act like we're forty or something man, I'm in my sexual prime Chuck" Tommy took a sip of his soda.

"You need to stop playing with these girls" Chuckie said "There's nothing like being in a good relationship" he finished with a dreamy smile on his face.

"I don't know about that dude, I mean I was in a good relationship, and she just broke my heart man" said Phil sadly looking over to the table that Wally was sitting at.

"I know right, see that'll never happen to me" said Tommy smiling smugly

Phil sighed "Maybe Tommy has a point, I mean if you never get too involved with a girl then you can never be hurt, maybe I ought to be more like that" said Phil

"Phil that's crazy would you just listen to yourself, you do not want to live like that" said Chuckie obviously displeased "the right girl is still out there for you, you just haven't found her yet" he continued

"See he sounds just like a pussy" said Tommy, to Phil who snorted. Chuckie went red in the face.

"I do not"

"You do too"

"I do not"

"Yea you do"

"Do…." Phil cut them off "Would you guys shut up"

"Alright but he started it" said Chuckie

"Pussy" Tommy muttered under his breath

"Asswhole" said Chuckie. The guys all broke out in laughter as the girls joined them

"What's so funny" Kimi asked as she took a seat next to Phil. Susie and Harold took seats. Angelica had seen one of her friends in the hall way and they were currently engaged in a conversation out there.

"Just a guy thing" said Tommy "I didn't get to talk to you guys on the train"

"Yea I guess you were busy with you extracurricular activities" said Kimi. The gang laughed a little. Tommy frowned "Yea well I'm not now so what's up" Though Tommy was a huge womanizer his friends still meant the world to him, and he always made sure that they knew it

They all started talking when Phil noticed a girl staring at Tommy "Tommy that girl is totally staring at you" he said as he started eating. Tommy looked up at the girl and smile. She sent him a flirtatious smile of her own.

"Aw man that's Melissa Spelling" said Harold. Tommy nodded smirking "Yea I know" he said. The gang all looked over at her. Melissa Spelling was a 12th grader that often hung out with Angelica. She was very popular and very beautiful, but she was the extremely bitchy mean type of girl, even Angelica didn't like her that much. But she was rich and had one of the hottest bodies he had ever seen, she had jet black long hair and olive skin that she had tanned.

Tommy heard that she was one of the most difficult girls too hook up with, lucky for her he always liked a good challenge. "Excuse me you guys" he said getting up he walked over to her table, whispered some words in her ear and the two of the left shortly afterwards. The gang all watched the exchange. "And another one bites the dust" said Susie.

"Gees when will these girls ever learn" said Chuckie. Harold drunk some soda "I don't know, but you know what they say right" they all looked at him questioningly.

"What goes around comes around" said Harold "Duh" they shook their heads in laughter.

In the hall way Dil was running to get to the café before dinner was over and he bumped into someone knocking down that persons bag in the process, he bent over to pick it up, and hand it too them, then when he looked up he saw the most beautiful, gorgeous girl he had ever seen in his life. Wait a minute, he thought to him self he recognized this girl

"Hello Dylan long time no see huh" said the girl

Wait it clicked "Lil" he said feeling his heart hammer in his chest from just the sight of her.

"Surprise, Surprise" she said smirking

(A/N: thanks for the reviews, as for the underlining thing I don't know what that's all about when I type the chapters up on my computer there are no underlines but on Fanfiction they have underlines so I don't know about that I'm trying to figure it out so bare with me, keep reading and reviewing up next Classes began and Tommy meets Lil in person)


	3. Let The Flames Begin

Chapter 3: Let the Flames Begin

After eating dinner, Chuckie went to send Nicole another letter, Angelica, Susie and Harold went to go catch up with some of their other friends. Tommy was off with what's her name, and Phil was walking Kimi back to her dorm.

"How's your band doing" Kimi asked Phil as they were walking. Phil was in a band with Chuckie, Dil and a guy named Justin called The Arrowheads. They wrote and played their own songs but sometimes they would sing songs by other popular artist at a club in Woodbridge.

"Great, but we'll probably be looking for another lead singer, we have to every year" he exclaims

"Oh, that sucks, you should make some flyers, maybe host some tryouts" she suggested

"Yeah, you're right, especially if we want to get some gigs anytime soon" he said. Before they got to Kimi's dorm they saw Wally flirting with some guy. Phil sighed and Kimi dragged him the other way. After a moment of silence he said.

"What's wrong with me"

Kimi looked at him curiously "What do you mean, what's wrong with you" she asked as they took a different route. He sighed again.

"I mean, why did she break up with me, I know I'm not the smartest guy around, or the best looking, or the funniest, but I'm a good guy aren't I" he asked as the walked down the corridor that led to her room.

Kimi stopped him in the middle of the hall way and turned to face him and turned him to face her in the process and said. "Listen to me Phil, you are a very intelligent, fun loving, handsome guy and any girl including Wally who can't see that should have their eyes checked, because they don't deserve you in the first place.

Phil looked down at the ground "Thanks Kimi but You're just saying that because you're my friend" he said a little dejected. "No Phil, no I'm not" She said as they started to walk again soon they were in front of her door.

"Come on Kimi, I'm a total loser who would want me" he asked doubting himself

"Someone who understands you, some one who has similar qualities" she said

Phil looked at her funny. Kimi sighed, boys could be so blind sometimes.

"Some one like………….."

She was about to say something but her bedroom door opened, out stepped a very pretty girl around her age. Phil looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Lil"

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't interrupting anything was I" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes. Phil ignored what she just said

"What the hell are you doing here"

"I go here dummy, gees no wonder people think I'm the smart twin" Lil said shaking her head and laughing slightly.

"But mom said you wouldn't be here for a couple more days"

"Yea well shit happens right" she said then she turned to Kimi. "Excuse my big head brother for being so rude" Phil frowned and was about to retort when she cut him off "looks like we'll be room mates Kimi" Lil smiled genuinely and Kimi smiled awkwardly caught between brother and sister , then they all went into the room

**_Meanwhile_**

Tommy was making out with Melissa in her bedroom. Melissa didn't have to share a perk of being rich he guessed. And boy was her bed comfortable, he could imagine the things they were about to do on it. Just as he was about to slip his hand under her shirt she stopped him. He looked at her.

"What's wrong babe"

"Sorry Tommy but I don't go past second base with a guy I'm not officially dating" Tommy looked at her sadly but inside he was smirking, he had heard that so many times before.

"There's a first time for everything" he said

"Not tonight there isn't" she said

'Damn this girl drove a hard bargain' He thought, as he weighed his options. He really didn't like to claim a girlfriend during the first month of the school year. But this wasn't just any girl, this was Melissa Spelling the toughest egg to crack.

On the other hand if he did get her to crack, he'd go down in the history books. He figured it would take him till Halloween tops before she gave in to him. 'What the hell' he thought. He got off of her and sat upright on the bed. She sat up with him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, then he kissed her gently.

"Will you be my girlfriend" he said sincerely

"Do you really mean that, you're not just asking me this so that I'll sleep with you are you" she asked frowning

"No, way why would I ever do that" he said lying through his teeth. She looked at him curiously "Look I really like you ok, but if you don't want to then I'll just leave" he said giving her the bait. He started to get off of her bed

"5, 4, 3, 2.…….." he counted to himself

"No wait, Tommy of course I'd love to be your girlfriend" she said. He turned back to her smiling like a kid in a candy store. "You don't know how happy you've just made me" he said kissing her. But as she tried to deepen the kiss he pulled back. There was no way he was going to let her have the upper hand.

"As much as I would love to stay I can't I have to go and unpack, classes start tomorrow you know"

"Oh but can't you stay just a little while longer" she pleaded with puppy dog eyes. He smirked to himself.

"I wish I could, but I really have to get back" he said

She pouted.

"But hey stay up and I'll text you tonight when I'm done"

"You promise"

"Promise" he said smiling, he kissed her once more then he left her room. 'Now where was Laura's room' they had some making up to do he thought.

**_The Next Day_**

Chuckie and Phil were sitting at breakfast, Phil had already told Chuckie of Lil's arrival, now he had to tell Tommy but where the hell was he, he thought. Phil started to eat as Tommy plopped down into a chair with his tray in hand. He yawned.

"Long night" asked Chuckie

All Tommy did was smirk "Well I'll have you boys know that I am never one to kiss and tell" he said smiling devilishly before starting to eat.

"I wish I could live in your shoes, for just one day, just one day" said Phil

Chuckie rolled his eyes "No you don't" he said. "Aww what's wrong is little Chuckie Whuckie jealous" Tommy said in a baby voice smirking at Chuckie who just gave him the finger. Tommy's phone started to vibrate, and he opened it, it was a text from Melissa 'look behind you' it said. He glanced around and saw her sitting with some of her popular friends. She motioned for him to come over, he nodded and turned back to his table setting his fork down to reply to her text. "Well boys my lady awaits"

"So you're dating Melissa now" asked Chuckie

"Yeah, it's no big deal" he said dismissively

"No big deal, she's only the most popular girl in the school, next to your cousin of course" Phil

"Yeah whatever" Tommy said getting his things together while trying to text at the same time. Kimi came over to their table

"This came for you in the mail" she said handing Chuckie a letter

"Thanks" he said looking up to her and his eyes resting on Lil. Words couldn't form in his mouth, he tapped Tommy on the leg.

"What" Tommy said obviously irritated

"L…L….Lil" Chuckie managed to choke out. Tommy looked up and dropped his cell phone on the floor. His mouth dropped to the floor as well. A few people close to their table heard it and gazed at Lil as well all of the guys having similar expressions on their face, including Angelica's ex boyfriend.

"Good Morning boys" she said smiling. Tommy was trying to think of something anything clever to say when the bell rang for the start of class. The exchange wasn't missed by Melissa who was wondering just who the hell this new girl was.

(A/N: next up Angelica and Chuckie have a one on one, and Tommy starts flirting with Lil as always R&R)


	4. Just Like Me

Chapter 4: Just Like Me

A couple days had gone by and the gang was all trying to get used to Lil, they all had to admit that she was kinda cool, even Angelica introduced her to some of her friends. Kimi liked having another girl in the circle that was actually in her grade. Chuckie liked having another intellectual besides himself and Susie and Tommy well he mostly liked the way she looked.

He was trying to figure out a way to talk to her. She was new here so she probably hadn't heard of his reputation yet. Which he could use to his advantage, there was only one problem….Melissa. Who new she was so damn clingy. She was always around and scaring any of the girls that tried to be any threat for Tommy's affections. And where ever he went there she was, it was hard to try and get Lil alone to talk, when Melissa was always around.

He walked into a new class he signed up for called Defense 101. He didn't even know what it was but he needed a bird course for the year. He looked around apparently the teacher hadn't gotten there yet, and a few students had already started coming into class. He looked up and saw Kimi sitting at a table, there were three seats to a table.

Then he saw Lil sit beside her 'perfect' he thought. Defense 101 was an 11th grade class so there was no way Melissa could be in it. There was another seat left next to Lil, but Kimi always liked to sit in the front, he dreaded the front row, but it was the only chance he would have to get to know Lil. He fought an inner battle with himself and finally decided to go sit by Lil.

Before he could say anything the teacher walked in.

**_Meanwhile _**

Angelica was sitting in this joke of a class called parent planning that her mom signed her up for, this was going to be such a bore she thought. But at least she got Susie to sign up with her. Susie was sitting beside her just as excited as she could be, it was no secret that Susie planned on being a parent one day what with the 20 brothers and sisters she had, but Angelica didn't even know it she wanted kids, this whole thing was preposterous.

The teacher walked in a short and stout lady wearing glasses and a nice sweater. "Good morning class, or shall I say good afternoon" Angelica really did wish this woman would hurry up this was the last class before lunch and she missed out on breakfast.

"And welcome to Parental Planning, this class should be interesting for all of you, the class seems to be even full of male and female" The teacher said walking around the class. "So it should be easy for me to assign you all partners.

'Partners' Angelica thought, she worked good by herself, there was no way she was working with someone else and this was her last year of school too. She just wanted to breeze on by until graduation, but this whole partner thing could ruin that idea.

"So talk quietly amongst yourselves while I plan out who will partner with whom" said the teacher walking back to her desk. Angelica leaned over toward Susie and said "I cannot work with anyone, Susie you know that"

Susie smiled at her "Oh would you relax, maybe having a partner to work with will teach you how to work on your people skills" she said

"I don't need to work on people skills, my people skills are fine" she hissed back

"Oh really" Susie challenged

"Yes, really"

"Ok then prove it"

"How?" she asked

"You have to promise that no matter what partner Mrs. Larson assigns you with, that you will not complain once and you cannot switch" Susie stated smugly

"Fine, same for you" Angelica replied haughtily

"I don't complain" stated Susie

Then the teacher spoke up "First Pair Susie Carmichael and Justin Wright" Susie looked as if she were about to vomit. Angelica waited for her reaction smirking as she did so. Justin was in Phil's band as the drummer, and he and Susie dated for her whole Freshman and Sophomore year before she started seeing David. Though no one truly knew why the two of them broke up, it was clear that they didn't want to talk about it, nor be near each other for that matter.

Just as Susie was about to speak up, Angelica cleared her throat "ah, ah, ah, remember Saint Susie, no complaining" she said smirking. Susie sat back in her chair and huffed, neither she nor Angelica noticed that Justin's eyes hadn't left Susie since his teacher announced their partnership.

The teacher went down the list, naming all the females in the class then she got to Angelica. "Angelica Pickles and Charles Finster" Angelica couldn't help herself "WHAT" she stood up and blurted half screamed. Susie tapped her on the arm, and sweetly smiled at her. "No complaining" she mouthed.

"What a pleasure it will be" Angelica finished sitting down, after getting awkward stares from most of the students. Susie was trying hard to contain her laughter. "Well if your outburst are done Miss Pickles I'd like to continue" Asked the teacher, Angelica nodded at her as she went on down the list.

**_Meanwhile_**

Over in Defense 101 the teacher was talking his name was Mr. Thomas, and he was saying something about a syllabus, Tommy couldn't remember, because every so often he would glance over at Lil who was biting on her pencil. Tommy thought it was possibly the most erotic thing he had ever seen in his life. He knew she had noticed him staring but he didn't care, he thought he saw her smirk once, but he wasn't sure.

Then he got an idea, he took out a piece of paper and wrote "how you doing this morning beautiful" on it, then he casually slipped it to her. She looked at it then took the pencil out of her mouth, which he was a little disappointed with and wrote back to him "It' Lil, and I'm fine" Tommy wrote back, "I'm just calling it like I see it"

"Ha, ha flattery will get you know where Mr. Pickles" Lil wrote back

"What about honesty" he asked

"I'd like that for a change" she wrote back

"Ok, this is me saying honestly that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life" he wrote sincerely

She read and smiled at him briefly "thanks for the compliment, but I bet you say that to all your women" she replied.

He looked at this and almost smirked to himself, Kimi had obviously told her about him, speaking of Kimi she glanced over at them and saw what they were doing, secretly wondering what they were writing on the paper. When Tommy responded back, choosing the innocent act.

"What women" he asked

"Your, millions of fans" responded Lil

"I have no clue what you're talking about" he said sticking to his statement

"I thought you were gonna be honest" said Lil

"But I am" he said

"I do, my research Pickles, and uh, it seems that you not only have a huge fan base, but you also use it to your advantage, and sorry for you, but it's going to take more than a couple nice words, to get me to ever think otherwise" said Lil

This girl was feisty, he liked that. Before he could write anything she snatched the paper and wrote. "Besides if memory serves me correct don't you have a girlfriend"

"Why whatever would give you that idea"

"Oh I don't know, the glaring girl in the café on the first day"

"Well you said it yourself that I have a fan base"

"Ah but you lead me to believe that you had no clue about what I was saying, first lie" she wrote

Damn, he thought she had caught him, all he could do now was say whatever popped into his head. "You know I never asked for that, all I want is just one girl to call my own"

"Yea, well keep looking, and I'm sure you'll find her" she wrote

"I think I've found her Lil" he wrote

"No, no keep looking, I'm sure she's out there" she said, then the bell rang and Kimi pulled her probably to ask her what she and Tommy were writing about. Tommy would have to use a very different strategy with this one.

Meanwhile

As the bell rang Angelica's teacher said "Now that you all have your partners I want you to spend some time getting to know them personally, ask them ten questions, any kind of questions and we'll play a trivia game next class, you are dismissed, oh and just to let you know, this first assignment will be worth a test grade" she said "You are free to go" she finished

"Dammit a test grade" Angelica moaned as they were walking out of class, she couldn't afford that . "Yea well just be lucky that you won't have to work with your ex boyfriend" moaned Susie. As Justin walked up to Susie, Angelica walked up to Chuckie.

"My room 7pm" she said and left no room for discussion as she made her way to the café. Chuckie just stared at her before saying "Where's your room" but she was long gone.

(A/N: Up next Lil meets Tommy's new girlfriend in person, and someone else develops a crush on her)


	5. Closer

Chapter 5: Closer

September quickly turned to October and Lil was getting more popular than ever, every one wanted to hang out with her and all the guys wanted to date her. But she remained true and only hung out with Kimi and Susie, even Angelica on occasion but mostly Kimi, the two of them were becoming best friends and Kimi knew she could trust her with the secret she was about to spill.

They were sitting in their dorm one Sunday afternoon talking and Kimi said "Hey Lil" Lil sat up on her bed and said "Yeah" Kimi turned on her bed so that she could face Lil and said "Can I ask you something" Lil smiled and rolled her eyes "Um duh" Kimi laughed

"Well it's just that I have this friend right and she's in love with this guy but they've been best friends for like forever and she wants to tell him but not only is she afraid that he doesn't feel the same way, but she's also afraid that he might still be in love with his ex girlfriend"

"Uh huh" said Lil getting a thoughtful look on her face. Then she smirked at Kimi "This wouldn't be one of those stories where your friend is actually you would it" Kimi rolled her eyes "How very perceptive of you Lillian"

"Well I try" said Lil continuing their playful banter before saying "Look just tell Phil you like him, I'm like 100% sure that he's totally into you"

"Really, I mean what makes you think I like Phil" said Kimi trying to play it off.

Lil rolled her eyes once more and smiled "Kimi I may be new but I'm not blind ok, I see the looks you give him, just go for it, worse case scenario is that he won't like you back" Kimi shrugged

"Best case scenario is that you two end up coming back here and making out for hours, and by the way my bed is totally off limits" Kimi laughed and threw a pillow at Lil "Jerk" Lil laughed and threw the pillow back.

The next day Lil and Kimi were walking to breakfast when Tommy and Phil caught up to them. "Good morning sunshine" Tommy said to Lil. "Always the charmer Pickles" she responded. "Well I try" Phil rolled his eyes and Kimi laughed.

"So you guys heard, this weekend we get our passes to Woodbridge" said Phil changing the conversation.

"What's Woodbridge" asked Lil

"Just this little town about 5 minutes outside the school, they have a great shopping strip and some nice restaurants. Phil's band plays at one of them called The Arrow, they have awesome burgers" said Kimi

"How come you never told me Phil" asked Lil

"You never asked" shrugged Phil who earned a punch in the arm from Lil who just muttered 'Smartass' under her breath.

"So Lil, allow me to show you around this weekend what with you being new and all" said Tommy as they walked into the café for breakfast.

"Don't you have like a fan girl or something to take out" asked Lil as she noticed the numerous amount of girls staring at Tommy when they entered the café.

"No I'd rather be going out with you" said Tommy. Lil smirked as she noticed the death glares sent her way from the seniors table. She turned to Tommy as they got in line for breakfast and said. "Ok, who is that girl that looks like she's about to try and kill me with her plastic fork"

Kimi laughed and looked in the direction and then Tommy said "Oh Melissa" Lil rolled her eyes "Something tells me that she deserves a little more than Oh, Melissa" Kimi laughed again and Tommy glared at her.

"You, mean Melissa Spelling" said Phil and Tommy was quietly telling him to shut up too bad Phil didn't understand sign language. "Yeah" said Lil

"She's only the hottest girl in school" said Phil

"Second hottest" said Tommy cutting him off, glancing at Lil who just rolled her eyes in return.

"Any way, that's Tommy's girlfriend" he said earning an elbow in the gut, Kimi kept on laughing and Lil nodded.

"I knew it, I knew you had a girlfriend" said Lil excited as if she had just solved a major puzzle. Tommy laughed nervously and glared at Phil who just looked at him innocently

"She's not really my girlfriend, per se, I mean what does that word girlfriend mean any way" said Tommy trying to sound all philosophical.

"It means, that you need to stop flirting before she relieves you of all your manly parts, if you know what I mean" answered Phil

Both Kimi and Lil laughed after getting their food then walking toward the table. Tommy kept Phil back and hit him upside the head.

"Ow what was that for"

"My girlfriend, you idiot"

"Oh like she wasn't gonna find out" said Phil obviously

"Shut up smart ass"

Meanwhile at the table Lil and Kimi were sitting down when Lil noticed a very cute boy with Light brown hair and powder blue eyes staring at her. Finally someone she could play with for a while

"Hey Kimi, who's that" Lil motioned a little as to not be obvious

Kimi looked over and saw who she was talking about and gasped "That's Sean, totally hot I know right, he's a senior and he used to date Angelica, but he's been on the market since their break up this summer.

"Really" said Lil smirking to herself

"Oh no Lil, what are you thinking" Kimi said with a worried look in her eye

"Just that maybe it's about time he come off the market" she said smirking before she got up

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Lil" she said

Lil turned to her and said "Relax Kimi, you gotta show a little bit of confidence you know, guys like that from time to time, trust me" she said before walking off to Sean's table. All eyes were on her in the café she noticed but she didn't care, she liked a little bit of attention, she went over to Sean's table where he was sitting with about for or five friends, she leaned on the table with her hands right in front of her, and smiled at the way he eyed her up and down. All conversation at the table ceased as they all wondered what she would say.

"Sean right"

"Yeah"

"So what are you doing this weekend" she asked

"I don't know yet, what'd you have in mind"

"Hmm, I was thinking you take me out show me around and maybe something else afterwards" he smirked at her. Before nodding they exchanged information and she stayed over at the table for a while.

Tommy and Phil came to sit down and they started eating "Where's Lil"

Kimi pointed and Tommy looked over there jealously written on his gorgeous face. He got up and dumped his breakfast before walking out. "What's eating him" said Phil, gosh he was so oblivious toward everything around him.

"The fact that he likes her and she likes someone else"

"Oh please Tommy doesn't like her"

"Yea he does and he's too late, and now I have to say something before it's too late" said Kimi trying to find that confidence that Lil was talking about.

"What do you mean"

"Ok Phil I'm about to tell you something and I need you too keep quiet until I finish ok" Phil nodded

"Phil the thing is you're a really great guy, and it sucks about what Wally did to you and you deserve better"

Phil looked at her curiously

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I like you Phil, I really like you, and it's ok if you don't feel the same way but I just wanted you to know, ok, so bye" Kimi said all rushed before dumping her tray and grabbing Lil they both left out the café leaving Phil too his thoughts, When Chuckie came over and sat down.

"Hey Phil how's it going" Phil remained silent, and stood up dumping his tray also and walking out with out a word "I'm always missing stuff said Chuckie who ate alone for the first time in weeks.

Kimi and Lil were walking to class and Kimi told her what happened with Phil. "I mean he looked as if her were about to puke, I had to get out of there" she said "It was embarrassing"

"Relax Kimi that's just Phil, being Phil, he's an idiot"

"Oh yea, what happened too, I'm totally 100% sure he likes you back"

"Still am, but that doesn't make him any less of an idiot does it" Kimi laughed and hit Lil playfully before she stopped walking Lil looked at her an stopped too. "Melissa Spelling is coming toward you" she whispered.

Melissa followed by three of her followers came up to Lil, she just glared at Lil who glared back, Kimi looked scared for a minute. Before Melissa spoke up "Stay away from my boyfriend. Lil just smirked at her in return

(A/N: uh oh cat fight….lol will update soon)


	6. Harder to Breathe

**Chapter 6: Harder To Breathe**

_**Previously**_

_**Melissa followed by three of her followers came up to Lil, she just glared at Lil who glared back, Kimi looked scared for a minute. Before Melissa spoke up "Stay away from my boyfriend. Lil just smirked at her in return.**_

_**Now**_

"What makes you think that I'm the one following your _boyfriend _around in the first place" asked Lil challenging Melissa and stressing the word boyfriend. Kimi gave her a look that said "Don't do this" but Lil either missed it or ignored it. The girls all looked on to see what Melissa would say

"Why would he ever want with the likes of you" she answered

"Little miss priss afraid of a little competition" she challenged again smirking some of Melissa friends and Kimi started snorting. Melissa shot them all a death glare that shut even Kimi up, but didn't wipe that damn smirk off of Lil's face. Melissa noticed as she took a step closer towards Lil.

"I'm a very powerful figure here, you do not want to mess with me, so just back off" said Melissa whispering dangerously low

"I don't care if you're the fuckin president of the united states, no one tells me what to do, especially not some over confident, insensitive, spoiled little bitch" Lil said daring Melissa to make another move toward her. A small crowd started to gather, when a teacher came out

"Is there something wrong here"

"No Sir" Lil said "We were just leaving" she finished. The teacher nodded and went into the café. She could feel Melissa glaring at her from behind. Kimi shook her head and started walking away with Lil. "Watch your back Deville" Melissa called out.

Lil stopped and turned around half way and Kimi stopped too, but she didn't turn around. "Thanks but I think I'll continue letting Tommy do that for me. Kimi laughed and so did Melissa's friends for the second time that day. She glared at Lil even more before yelling in frustration

Phil and Chuckie were sitting in class and Phil looked worried and Chuckie noticed it "Phil what's going on you look like you just saw a ghost or something?"

"Um….it's nothing man" said Phil fidgeting with his pencil

Chuckie looked at him suspiciously before turning his attention back to the front of the classroom

"See the thing is" Phil began and Chuckie turned to him once more. "I have this friend right, who is in love with this girl, but she dumped him and he was heartbroken over it, and he still has feelings for her, but his best friend, who happens to be a girl just told him that she has feelings for him and he's confused"

Chuckie nodded "Uh huh, and how do you feel about this girl"

"What makes you think it's me?" Phil asked trying to look as innocent as possible

"I wasn't born yesterday Phil"

"Right well, I think I might like her too, I think"

"Well you should tell her, I mean you never know what could happen and you'll beat yourself up if you don't"

Phil nodded

"Oh and Phil" said Chuckie looking at him seriously

"Yeah"

"Don't hurt my sister, or I'll have to kick your ass"

Phil laughed nervously

"No I'm serious"

"Oh…..ok"

Lil was coming out of her first period class when someone pulled her aside.

"Lil"

"Angelica, what do you want" she asked looking at her curiously. Angelica motioned for her to follow her inside an empty class room

"Look, I know you're new here so I'll spare you"

Lil nodded for her to continue

"You're going out with Sean right"

Lil nodded "This weekend why"

"Because look, just don't believe everything he says ok, he's a compulsive liar"

"Um, thanks but I think I can handle it myself"

"Just a warning be careful, with Melissa too, she may like she's just all talk but she has people in very low places"

Lil nodded "Thanks"

"Oh and this conversation, never happened" said Angelica looking in the hallway to see if it was clear before heading out.

Lil headed out too thinking about all the things Angelica just told her.


	7. Highway To Hell

(A/N: I know it's been like forever right, but I want you all to know I haven't forgotten about this story, so I hope you keep reading because I'll keep updating.)

**Highway to Hell**

A couple of weeks had gone by and things between Lil and Melissa died down for a bit. Lil went out with Sean and had continued seeing him they would often eat dinner together in the café and it would only be a matter of time before he and Lil declared themselves an official couple.

Phil and Kimi weren't really talking, Phil asked her for some space so that he could think about where he wanted their relationship to go and she agreed and gave it to him. But the waiting was slowly killing her. He hadn't spoken to anyone about what he wanted to do and she was starting to assume the worst.

Tommy was sitting in Melissa's bedroom with her on her bed stroking her shoulders softly while trying to sneak a peak down her V-neck shirt that she wore. She was complaining about Lil and he was trying to calm her down in hopes of hooking up with her that night.

"She's just such a ugh…" said Melissa throwing up her hands in frustration.

"Melissa baby, forget about Lil and focus on me," he said turning her face towards his and gazing into her eyes. She let herself forget momentarily and allowed him to kiss her, when they broke apart he trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck.

"She just makes me so sick, and she thinks that you like her Tommy, I mean I know other guys might be fooled by her but to think that she has the attention of my Tommy really infuriates me" she said huffing. Tommy smirked to himself as if saying if she only knew in his head as he kissed a sensitive spot on her neck she let out a soft moan.

Tommy smirked again; this was the type of reaction he wanted. He started kissing down lower to her collarbone and just when he was about to reach her cleavage she stopped him he grunted.

"What is it this time" he asked getting frustrated

"Tommy I'm not hooking up with you yet we've barely been dating a month," she said.

"But you said you don't hook up with anybody you're not dating period, I didn't know there was a special amount of time we had to wait before we'd hook up" he said growing more frustrated, there were plenty of other girls out there that he could be hooking up with right now.

"Well I just let you know," she said angrily

"Look I gotta go ok, I'll see you tomorrow" he answered getting up off her bed and walking towards the door.

"Tommy wait…." She said but he was already gone.

Once he got outside her room he called an ex girlfriend of his. "Hey Lisa you still up, let's me somewhere and talk" He closed his phone and smirked to himself.

* * *

The next afternoon Susie and Justin were in a secluded area of the library studying for a test only because they had to together. They'd sat in silence for little over an hour and Susie didn't mind that they hadn't spoken to each other one bit as a matter of fact she was happy. But then he had to go and ruin it.

"You know it's been almost a year since we were together"

"What's your point?" she asked sighing

"My point is that I didn't think you'd still be giving me the silent treatment after all that time" he answered, she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not giving you the silent treatment Justin, we're studying," she corrected

"I'm not studying Susie and you haven't turned your page in half an hour"

"I'm a slow reader" she replied quickly turning the page.

"Susie you've never been slow at anything," he said smirking

"Yeah well I was slow when it came to realizing what an asswhole you are"

"Ouch, do you really wanna go there"

"No I don't I want to go to my room but we have to be here so just shut up and finish working" she replied angrily

"I don't think I will, you know what your problem is"

"Right now it's you"

"You're scared to get too close to someone, that's why you welcomed that long distance relationship with open arms" he said sitting back on the hind legs of his chair with his hands behind his head.

"And you know what your problem is" she said closing the book and glaring at him "You don't know when to let it go"

"That seems to be your problem Susie, I'm not the one giving the icy attitude"

"Maybe it's because I don't like you"

"Or maybe it's because you still do" he said smirking. Susie's whole body demeanor changed from one of nonchalant to one of stressed and very angry.

"Listen to me Justin Marlon Chambers" she said using his full name, something of which she only did when she was extremely angry with him. "I don't have feelings for you I may have once before, but I was an idiot it wasn't my finest moment, but trust and believe that history will never repeat itself ok, I am happily in a relationship now and that has nothing and will never have nothing to do with you so get over yourself" she hissed

Justin remained calm and replied "Say what ever you want Susie you might be with him now but I still have one thing he'll never get" said Justin as he started to gather his things. Susie curiously raised and angry eyebrow at him as he got up out of his chair.

"And what's that" she said half happy he was leaving and half upset at herself for getting so worked up.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear "I was your first" he paused, noticing her visibly stiffing and enjoyed a satisfied smirk before he continued. "In everything and you'll never forget it" he said standing up as she started to blush. "And I plan on being your last" he said very loudly, walking towards the libraries exit. Susie buried her head in a book as students started looking over at her curiously.

* * *

Lil was sitting at dinner with Sean eating while he was just staring at her. She would look up every so often and he would blush and look towards his food, after the third time she started laughing. Noticing that just more than Sean was staring at her, it was more like the whole half of the café they were sitting on waiting on her next move.

"You know you can talk to me right"

Sean blushed a little "Yeah its just that you're so beautiful I find it hard to form words around you" he said smoothly.

Lil smirked "Do you say that to all your girlfriends"

Sean leaned in across the table and said "Only the ones I really like" Sean started eating again and said "So you know all about me, tell me about you"

"Well what you wanna know" she asked.

"How bout your life story"

"Hmm, that's a book that's still being written" she said smoothly.

"Ok, what about your last relationship before you came here" he asked eating more of his salad.

"Well it didn't last too long, only about three weeks, he couldn't stand me being around other guys. He was a jealous type" she said eating her salad as well.

"Right, well you won't have that problem with me, I'm very secure about myself, even though I do have to admit, I feel like socking all these dudes in the face for undressing you with their eyes" he said looking around glaring at some of the boys in the café who were looking at Lil.

She smirked at him "Yea well that's the only way they'll get to undress me"

"Well what about me" he said with a smirk of his own.

"We'll just have to see about that now won't we" said Lil smirking confidently. Sean was liking her more and more.

* * *

Later on that night Tommy was leaving out of one of his ex girlfriends room when he saw Lil coming to her dorm room.

"Hello beautiful, mind if I join you"

"Does that line work on all of your groupies"

Tommy laughed and walked up closer to her "So what has you out this late" he asked smoothly

"I would ask you the same question, but I think I already know" said Lil crossing her arms. Tommy cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Yeah, well I don't think you do, see I was just doing some extra homework with a study buddy is all" he answered.

"Yeah, Tommy, we went over class schedules earlier this year and I don't believe human anatomy was on yours. Tommy smirked.

"If I don't know any better I'd think you were jealous" he said smirking and taking a step closer to her.

"Well it's a good thing you don't know any better then is it" she said taking a step closer to him.

"When are you gonna give it up Lil" he said licking his lips and looking at hers.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said her gaze dropping to his lips as well. His eyes made their way back up to hers and her eyes followed.

"Come I know you want me" he said very low "And I've made it pretty clear to you what I want"

"First I don't want you," she said rolling her eyes "And you haven't made anything clear" she said not backing away.

He smirked "Well allow me to" he started leaning in for a kiss and she wasn't moving away. When their lips were about to connect the door to her bedroom opened and out stepped Kimi. She noticed the tension between them immediately as they both backed away from each other quickly.

"Opps, sorry I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

"Nope, he was just leaving, right Tommy" said Lil not taking her eyes off of him, he nodded. "Well goodnight Tommy" she said.

"Yes, sweet dreams Lilian" he answered walking away. Lil went inside the room and Kimi shook her head. Something was definitely up with those two.


	8. That's The Way Love Goes

_**That's The Way Love Goes**_

Chuckie and Angelica were sitting in the library working on their first Parental Planning project together. She was pulling out their supplies and he was reading the latest letter from Nicole with a confused look on his face.

"Finster are you gonna stare at that paper all day or are you gonna actually do some work" she asked rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, just trying to make sense of this" he said. Angelica rolled her eyes and snatched the letter from him. She figured if she helped him solve this issue they could be done with this project faster and she could go take a nap.

As she read the letter she saw key words in there that were leading to a break up, but she didn't want to alarm Chuckie. She cleared her throat.

"She just said that she wants some time to think about things for a while, but its not like she said stop writing or anything." She gave him back the letter and saw the confused look on his face and decided to ease his pain a bit.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, she's probably just stressed out with school stuff or something," she said confidently. Chuckie nodded and decided to get back to their project.

"So for this project we're supposed to figure out what our kids would look like…ugh gag me," said Angelica. Chuckie laughed a little not offended at all.

"It wouldn't be so bad having my kids Angelica, I mean I'm super smart you're really pretty so they'd be beautiful genius's." he said smirking. Angelica gasped.

"Did Chuckie Finster just give me a compliment?"

"Yea but don't let it go to your head" he said smiling. She smiled back as they started to compare things.

* * *

This Saturday was a Woodbridge weekend and Lil was going into town with Sean to see Phil's band play. They'd finally found a new singer and were ready for this gig. Sean was planning on asking Lil to be his girlfriend but wasn't sure if she was ready for that type of commitment.

They walked down the path hand in hand while he pointed out various places to her and got to the small restaurant where Phil's band were playing. After they ordered their food Sean sparked up a conversation.

"So how're you liking this school from your old one"

"Well there's definitely more freedom here, that's a plus. But there are way more social groups here, I mean Wassup with everyone hanging on this Melissa chicks every word like she's some type of celebrity or something" Lil asked rolling her eyes as their drinks came."

"Well she is rich and popular, but I also think she's insecure. Everyone used to hang on Angelica's every word but now she seems to want to be in the spot light less and less" he said looking around.

"Yeah I heard you two used to date what happened with that?" she asked curiously as the place started filling up.

"I could give you a reason but she'd probably tell you something different, in reality we were just at two different points in our life and we never found a way to connect, so I guess that's what drove us a part" Lil nodded and took a sip of her tea.

"But enough about that, lets talk about us, I've been having a really good time hanging out with you lately and I don't want to seem like im trying to move too fast but um Lil would you be my girlfriend?" he asked sweetly.

He was really sweet and cute but to be honest Lil wasn't really looking for a relationship after her last one ended so horribly but what the hell might as well try right, he was a good guy.

"I'd love too. She said leaning across the table kissing him on the lips.

* * *

Tommy who'd just walked in with Melissa saw the whole thing and felt like punching something.

Damn Sean had gotten to her, and here he was stuck with a stalker, crazy psychotic girlfriend that wouldn't even put out how'd life get so fucked for him.

* * *

Phil and his band were back stage getting ready to go on. Finally they had found a lead singer. This kid named Z in the twelfth grade. No one knew his real name but the kid had killer vocals, so that's all that Phil cared about.

He still hadn't spoken to Kimi, because when he was about to tell her he had feelings for her Wally came up to him. She told him that she was sorry and wanted to try again.

He didn't know if he wanted to, but he knew that he had feelings for Kimi too. This shit was just too confusing he decided that he'd deal with it after the show.

"Alright guys ready?" he asked his band. They all nodded and got on stage.

* * *

Tommy got the waitress to give him a seat right next to where Sean and Lil were sitting. Melissa took off her coat and swayed to the music Phil and his band were playing. Then she looked over and saw Lil and Sean.

"Well they make a cute couple don't they?" she asked Tommy.

"Yeah the cutest" he said angrily. The waitress came and they placed their orders. Tommy saw Lil get up and go to the bathroom so he excused himself and went in that direction.

When Lil came out of the bathroom she came face to face with Tommy.

"Gees Tommy you scared the shit out of me" she said holding her chest.

"Sorry that was not my intention, so you here with Sean huh?" he asked

"Yep"

"You two seemed to be getting along fine, if I didn't know any better I'd say the two of you are getting serious"

"We kinda are since he's my boyfriend," said Lil about to walk away. Tommy grabbed her hand and she turned around.

"Boy-friend" he said it felt icky to say the words out of his mouth.

"Yes Tommy, now I have to get back" She said pulling her arm free and walking back over to Sean.

"Shit" Tommy cursed to himself.

* * *

Phil's band played two sets and then went on break. He saw Kimi in the audience and the other band members went to go get some drinks he sat back stage when he saw Z go up to her.

They were talking and laughing and she giggled at something he said. He saw Z pass a piece of paper to her, which he guessed was his phone number. Phil didn't not like this he didn't like it at all. Then he saw Wally in the audience wave to him. He gave her a small wave and cursed silently to himself.

"What the fuck am I gonna do" he thought.


	9. Can't Fight This Feeling

**Can't Fight This Feeling**

News spread fast of the new relationship between Sean and Lil. They were easily the newest most popular couple throughout the whole school. Bumping Tommy and Melissa out of the top spot, which in turn drove Melissa crazy. Tommy on the other hand was about ready to break things off with Melissa all she did was make him wait and be her arm candy, he didn't like that at all, luckily he still had some action on the side. But he wanted Lil and now he couldn't even have her.

They were in Defense class today all dressed up in work out clothes to try out their new moves. They were taught the moves throughout the week and on Mondays and Fridays they would put them into action. So far the partnership had been same sex only. But today their teacher wanted them to try something different.

Mr. Thomas stood up at the front of the class and called off the people that would be partners. He went through the list and when he got to Tommy's name Tommy tried to listen but his eyes were focused on Lil.

"Mr. Pickles did you hear me" Tommy looked over at the teacher and shook his head; the teacher sighed and repeated himself. "I said Mr. Pickles that you will be paired up with Miss Deville on Friday to show us a demonstration of what you both have learned. So prepare for it, as for now you can spar with your regular partners." Said Mr. T finishing up. Tommy smirked over at Lil who returned it; finally he'd have his chance to be close to her.

* * *

A couple of days had gone by and Chuckie was starting to get worried. Nicole hadn't been writing him at all and he'd sent her about three or four letters a week. His friends told him not to worry too much about it but he couldn't help but wonder if something was really wrong.

He and Angelica were finishing up their project when they saw Lil and Sean come into the library holding hands and laughing.

"It doesn't bother you?" he asked her. Angelica looked up and saw what he was referring too.

"Sean and Lil, no, I mean what Sean and I had was great but it wasn't meant to last." She said sighing. "Sometimes things just have to end and there's nothing wrong with that, it just means that there's something better out there waiting for you." She finished smiling at him. He returned it. She knew all about his Nicole issues, she hoped things would work out for the best.

"So how come you're not dating anyone?" he asked.

"Whoa Finster personal much?" she asked taken aback by his forwardness.

"Sorry just wondering" he asked "Normally you have guys lining up to date you and from the looks those boys over there are giving you it seems that, that hasn't changed much, so what gives" he asked.

Angelica shrugged "I don't know, Sean and I were together for like a year and half maybe I just need a break you know" she said. Chuckie nodded.

"Now enough about this relationship crap, we need to pick baby names" she said "And we're not naming them after your father." She said.

"But Chaz is such a cool name" he said smirking.

"Not for my kid" she said smirking as well.

* * *

Suzie was in the common room area using the phone to talk to her boyfriend Darryl.

"Hey babe I miss you," he said. She smiled.

"I miss you too, how's school?" she asked. Darryl although he was just a freshman already picked out his major. He was premed and wanted to be a brain surgeon Suzie was going to go to college for the same thing next year.

"It's awesome babe, you're going to love college," he said. Then he started going on and on about how cool his classes and his dorm were but Suzie wasn't paying attention. She was thinking about what Justin had said.

They had a rocky relationship start to finish. He was just never serious about anything and she was very serious about everything. But somehow they brought out the best in each other. They were together for about two and a half years and when they broke up she got right with Darryl because it felt like the safe thing to do, and in a way it was.

She didn't want Darryl to be able to get too close to her and hurt her like Justin had, with Darryl being away at college that allowed them the space she needed to keep her guard up and Darryl didn't seem to mind.

"Babe are you listening," he asked.

"Huh, yeah, sorry I just have a lot on my mind, and I'm feeling a little stressed out" she said.

"Ah no worries babe I know you got a lot on your plate, but I got some good news," he said.

"What's that?"

"I get a fall break coming up the second week of October, It'll be for three to four days and I'll get to come up and see you" he said "Isn't that great babe"

"Yeah that's awesome," she said with the best sweet voice she could muster.

"Well I gotta go get to class, I'll talk to you later alright"

"Yeah talk to you later" she said hanging up. Shit what was she going to do.

* * *

Friday arrived and Tommy was ready he and Lil were going last today and he was excited. Lil didn't seem as over enthusiastic as he did but she did practice for this a lot.

After Kimi and her partner got finished the teacher called Lil and Tommy to the middle of the floor.

"Alright you two I want a good clean match, and remember two taps means surrender, ok" Tommy and Lil nodded. "Alright shake hands." They shook and got back into their fighting stance. "Begin" he said.

The class stood back in a circle giving them plenty of space as they circled each other.

"I know you've been waiting for this day haven't you Lil?"

"What day smart ass" she asked ready to strike him.

"The day you get to get your hands on me" he said. Lil smirked at him.

"Not really"

"I mean if you wanted any type of physical contact you can just ask," he said smirking even harder.

"You wish Pickles"

"No babe you wish and your wish is my command," he said lunging at her. Lil easily dodged his attack and put him in a headlock.

"Well Pickles now you have to tell me, how does it feel having your ass beat by a girl?" she asked sarcastically.

"You'll have to ask Kimi's partner that one babe" he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist, lifted her off her feet and she fell on the ground with him on top. "Ready to tap out" he asked his face within an inch of hers.

"Never" she said rolling them over so that she was on top. She put his arms above his head and he couldn't move them.

"I love a girl to be on top," Lil laughed

"You're such a douche," she said.

"Maybe, but this douche is about to kick your ass." He said as he wrapped his legs around her waist. He maneuvered them so that he was now on top but had her right leg on his shoulder.

"I didn't know you were so flexible" he said licking his lips thinking of the possibilities.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," she said trying to move but failing miserably.

"Really, well I plan on finding those out" he said as the bell rang indicating the end of the class period.

"Alright good match guys" the teacher said as they got off of each other. "We'll pick this up next class period" Tommy looked over at Lil.

"Till next time" said Lil

"I'll be waiting," he said smiling as he walked out of class.


	10. Sober

**_Sober_**

Nearly two weeks had passed since Lil and Sean came out as a couple. Everyone seemed happy for them except Tommy. Phil had another run in with Wally but avoided answering her right away. Kimi and that guy Z had been hanging out a lot but nothing serious had happened between them. She was hoping that Phil would give her an answer it had been nearly three weeks I mean how long did he really need.

Chuckie hadn't heard from Nicole in a while and was seriously starting to get worried. He had also been spending a lot of time with Angelica lately due to their project and was seeing a different side of her than ever before. She was actually really funny and witty he never knew that and he was finding that he enjoyed her company more than he'd like to admit.

Susie was worried about her upcoming visit with her boyfriend and her undecided feelings for her ex. Life was not supposed to be this complicated for her and she barely got a chance to talk to her best friend about it because Angelica was always spending time with Chuckie. Susie didn't know if something was going on there but she wouldn't put off finding out much longer.

Angelica for her part was very ok with Sean and Lil dating she just knew him to be a pathological liar, but wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Lil that or not. She was also confused about how she felt for Chuckie. They were on complete opposite sides of the social ladder yet that didn't seem to matter to her too much anymore. But he still had a girlfriend and even though he was getting all the signs that the relationship was coming to an end. She seriously doubted that he was going to let it go that easily.

Regardless of all the personal problems the gang had, the school was a buzz with details of Sean's 17th birthday party. He'd rented out a hotel suite and was set to throw it on the upcoming Friday. All of Sean's past birthday bashes had been huge, but this one would be epic, it was the last one he would throw at St. Johns so he was going to make it a night to remember.

* * *

The gang were all sitting at dinner minus Phil, Lil and Tommy, Tommy was sitting with Melissa trying to plot a way to break up with the clingy girl and Lil was sitting with Sean going over some last minute party details, Phil was practicing with his band they were playing Sean's party.

"You guys going to Sean's party?" asked Susie trying to make conversation.

"I thought it was invitation only," asked Chuckie

"Of course you're invited Chuckie, you're friends with his girlfriend and even if you weren't you could still crash, no one would even notice because the party's bound to be packed with Woodbridge strangers anyway" said Angelica pushing around her mash potatoes. Chuckie thought she looked a little depressed he wasn't the only one though.

"You're not upset about Sean and Lil are you I mean you were in her spot last year" noted Susie.

"No of course not I'm so over Sean, I've just got some other things on my mind is all." Said Angelica. Chuckie didn't know why but this made him a little happier.

"Well I guess I'll go if you guys do," said Kimi. They all agreed and Chuckie excused himself to go call Nicole.

* * *

He walked to the pay phone in the hallway and put the quarter in and dialed her number. He was nervous he hadn't spoken to her in over two months; they both agreed that writing letters was more romantic. The phone rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello"

"Nicole" he asked.

"Chuckie" she said in response. He smiled his heart felt light he loved hearing her voice.

"Yea, hey what's going on?" he said.

"Nothing"

"Oh well I've just been a little worried about you, I mean I've written you several letter but haven't gotten any replies, are you ok" he asked genuinely concerned.

"Oh um, I've just been really busy haven't had much time is all" she said.

"Not to write just one letter"

"No Chuckie look there's a lot on my plate right now, I've got SAT's picking which college I want to go to cheerleading practice just a whole lot of shit is going on right now"

"Ok, I'm sorry I just wanted to hear from you" he said

"Look I gotta go, I'll try and write you sometime this week ok" she said.

"Ok, look, I…" but before he could get it out she hung up "Love you" he said to the dial tone before sighing and hanging up his self.

* * *

Tommy was sitting with Melissa in her room about to break up with her trying to think of one of his better lines. She was going on and on about possible outfits for Sean's party.

"Tommy what do you think of this" she asked as she held up a skimpy black dress that would surely show more than it would cover up.

"Um its nice, look we need to talk" he said patting the bed for her to come sit down.

"Sure sweetie what is it?" she asked in a kind voice.

"Things with you have been great Melissa," she smiled as he lied "But I'm not ready for this type of commitment, I know that now, and I'm sorry for leading you on to believe I was" he said. Her smiled turned into a frown.

"Is this because I won't sleep with you?" she asked almost crying.

"No…no, of course not, I'm just not ready for this," he said lying smoothly. "I think I should go" he said as he saw her on the verge of tears, he almost reached the door when she said.

"Wait, I'll do it," she said.

"Do what" he asked turning around.

"I'll have sex with you just don't break up with me" she said. "I'll do It at Sean's party" she finished Tommy thought about it as he weighed out his options, Lil wasn't really available right now, so he could sleep with Melissa and then dump her and break up Sean and Lil in the same night.

"Fine we can stay together, but I hope you can keep your promise," he said. She nodded.

"Of course" she said as he walked out then she got out a brand new outfit. "First time has to be special of course." She said holding up her outfit and smiling.

* * *

Kimi was walking back to her dorm and Phil was waiting outside of her door. He was going to tell her that he wanted to be with her and tell Wally that he'd moved on tomorrow. Too bad plans don't always go right because Wally ran into him first.

"Phil just the guy I was looking for" she said slurring her words. She had been drinking. "You haven't given me an answer yet" she said poking him in the chest and laughing.

"Wally can we do this tomorrow, I'm kind of waiting on someone here" he said looking around her.

"But who could be more important than me" she asked hiccupping.

"Wally go to bed ok, you're drunk" he said trying to get her to leave.

"I am not," she countered stumbling a bit.

"You are now, go to bed" he said trying to get her to move along.

"Would a drunk person be able to do this?" she asked before standing on her tiptoes and planting a huge kiss on Phil, she tasted of alcohol and it wasn't like before. But before he could push her away he heard the one voice he dreaded hearing right at this moment.

"Phil"

Phil finally pushed Wally off and she stumbled away awkwardly. "Kimi wait" he said as she ran down the hall. He finally caught up to her before she could rush into the girls bathroom.

"Kimi stop"

"For what Philip

"I need to talk to you, that's it's not what it looks like" he said "Just give me a chance to explain" he begged.

"I heard you loud and clear Phillip" she said through, her tears "And if you didn't want to be with me all you had to do was say so!" she yelled before going into the girls restroom.

"Fuck!" he yelled and hit his fist up against the wall. Inside Kimi heard him but all she could do was cry.


	11. The Time Of My Life

_**The Time Of My Life**_

The day of Sean's most anticipated 17th birthday party arrived, it was Friday and it was all the teens at St. Johns could talk about. Tommy had other things on his mind; Melissa had been more annoying and clingy than ever. He was starting to wonder if having sex with her was worth all this trouble.

They were on their way to Sean's party at the Marriott in a cab and she was going on and on about who would be there with whom and who wouldn't, like he gave a damn. He was so happy this stupid relationship was coming to an end after tonight. Then he could focus on bigger and better things like stealing Lil away from Sean.

Sure he was a pretty cool guy. He didn't know what went down between Sean and Angelica but his cousin seemed to be ok with him now. Chuckie was sharing the ride looking like he'd rather be anywhere else; he also looked a little depressed.

Angelica and Susie opted to ride with Kimi and her date. Phil and Lil were already there. Phil was setting up with his band and Lil was making sure every thing was the way it should be.

The cabs all arrived at the hotel and Tommy lead the gang to the suite that Sean rented out. When they walked in everything was in full swing. Teens were dancing kegs were being tapped alcohol was flowing everywhere. Sean had a DJ booth and he booked Phil's band too. There were colorful lights flashing around. The DJ was playing party music and Melissa dragged Tommy onto the dance floor. Kimi and her date went to go dance as well. Susie decided to get some punch she was sure it was spiked but she didn't care.

Angelica noticed Chuckie looking like he just lost his best friend so she decided to go talk to him.

"You look excited to be here" she said sarcastically crossing her arms and shaking her head at the already drunk teens.

"Yeah well, I just got this" said Chuckie handing her what looked like a letter. Angelica took it from him and read it; it was a break up letter from Nicole stating that she thought they needed space.

"I'm sorry Finster"

"Can't say that I didn't see it coming," he said sadly. Angelica really felt bad for him he was a great guy and definitely didn't deserve this.

"Hey, we're at a party right, let's get really fucking plastered as a big fuck you to Nicole and have some fun" she said jokingly. Chuckie laughed but shook his head.

"I don't think so"

"Come on Finster, look you just had your heart ripped out right" she asked He glared at her. "So lets drink and forget about it you can dwell on your heartbreak tomorrow" she said. Chuckie laughed and grabbed a cup and filled it with beer handed it to her and filled another.

"Lets do it," he said as he clinked their cups together. They both chugged fast and laughed.

* * *

Susie was walking around with her cup in her hand drinking it every now and then, whoever mixed this drink did a very good job because she couldn't taste the liquor what so ever.

She would wave at her friends every now and then when she saw them and then she decided to go on the dance floor. She swayed to the music already feeling the alcohol in her system when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with Justin.

"What is it Justin, shouldn't you be getting ready to play" she asked, Justin was in Phil's band.

"We go up in about 15 min and we play for an hour"

"Right" she said attempting to turn back around. He stopped her though.

"Look I wanna talk to you ok,"

"I already told you…"

"Just listen, every since we broke up I've been at a stand still, you were my first and only love, I still love you, I want you back" he said in a hurry. Susie looked like she'd seen a ghost, but then he noticed that she wasn't looking at him but rather past him.

"Darryl" she said. Darryl, Susie's boyfriend home from college came over to them.

"Hey babe, surprised to see me" all Susie did was nod. He kissed her on the forehead and Justin left.

* * *

Tommy had finally lost Melissa in the crowd; he was walking around idly with his drink, looking for Lil when he spotted her. She was looking absolutely gorgeous. He walked over to her, where she was talking with her friends and put his hand on the small of her back and felt her tense up he smirked.

"Can I speak to you for a second" he whispered in her ear. She rolled her eyes and turned to him.

"We're speaking now," she said. He let his eyes do a once over of her body and licked his lips. She smirked at him this time.

"Like what you see"

"Definitely"

"Well keep looking that's all you'll ever be able to do," she said laughing and walking away. Tommy followed her though.

* * *

Phil was walking around looking for Kimi to maybe try and explain things; she hadn't spoken to him since she'd seen him and Wally the other day. He walked onto the dance floor and he saw her with his new lead singer, Z. He gathered up all the courage he could muster and walked over to them.

"Kimi can I talk to you for a second" he asked

"I'm busy Philip" she said coldly and kept dancing.

"Come on Kimi, look what you saw looked like something it wasn't," he said

"I don't care Phil I'm moving on," she said sighing as she stopped dancing. "Z can you go get me some punch" she asked him; he obliged and left the two alone.

"Kimi look at me ok, I swear to you that I don't know want Wally, I was waiting by your door to let you know how I feel." He said

"I saw how you felt," she said almost tearing up.

"No you didn't," he said looking into her eyes; she stared into his as well. "But maybe I can show you now" he said pulling her to him lightly and kissing her. At first she didn't respond but soon she got into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist and pulled her closer. When they broke apart she was in a daze.

"Wow"

"I know," he said smiling. "I'll see you after the band plays" he said hugging her. "Oh yeah and dump Z let him down easy will you, he's our singer" she smiled at him as he went to the stage.

* * *

"Tommy why do you insist on embarrassing yourself" asked Lil as she stopped by the rest rooms.

"Why won't you give into this," he said coming closer to her.

"Give into what?" she asked as she backed up. He moved closer to her till she was backed into the wall.

"Us" he said so close on her now that she could feel his breath on her nose, his scent was intoxicating, but she stood her ground.

"There is no us," she said

"Not yet there isn't but there will be," he said leaning down to kiss her, she wasn't moving away either. Right when their lips were about to touch someone called him.

"Tommy…Tommy!" they moved away from each other to see Melissa coming down the hallway. She came over to them ignoring Lil.

"Where were you, I've been looking for you all night, come on I want to show you something" she said walking off still ignoring Lil. Lil rolled her eyes.

"Better go follow your master puppet," she said smirking.

"I've got some business to take care of but I'll be back" he said winking at her, she rolled her eyes again then decided that she needed to find Sean and fast.

Melissa grabbed Tommy's hand and walked to the elevator.

"I booked a room for tonight for us" she said smiling back he smiled back at her.

"Well lead the way," he said as the elevator came, the two of them stepped on. Finally this will be over. He thought, little did he know Melissa was thinking something entirely different as she pulled out a condom from her purse. He was going to be hers forever if it was the last thing she did.

_**(A/N: Thinking about posting the Epilogue to Betrayal tomorrow, also look out for the new AGU story summary in Betrayal's epilogue, its based on a popular book and tv series...till next time...xoxo TLL)**_


	12. I Dare You To Move

_**"I Dare You To Move"**_

After getting off at the 10th floor, Melissa led Tommy to room 1001. She slid the keycard in the door and after the little light blinked green they went in. The room was nice it had a large king-size bed right in the middle of it, a small kitchenette, a dining table for two, a red couch, that probably served as a pull out, a spacious Jacuzzi tub bathroom, they could have some fun in later and a balcony overlooking the city.

"Well what do you think?" she asked gesturing around her at the room. He nodded in approval.

"It's nice." She smiled at him and came over and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back, deepening the kiss. His tongue came out to caress hers as he moved them toward the bed. Backing up until she fell on it. He looked down at her and began to unbutton his shirt. She started to take her shirt off as well, revealing a lacy red bra. She looked sexy, but not as sexy as Lil, he thought, but then he pushed that to the back of his mind. He sat on the bed beside her shirtless.

"Do you have a um…." She started, he knew what she was about to say and he pulled out a tiny foil packed with Trojan written on the front of it. She smiled and kissed him again, harder this time taking control. She got on top of him and straddled him he ran his hands up and down her spine till he reached the straps of her bra. Before pulling them down, he flipped them over so that he was on top. He kissed her on her lips, then on her cheek moving down to her neck.

"This is so perfect," she moaned. He grunted back. "Just like I knew my first time would be." He froze right there and moved so he could look at her.

"First time," he echoed.

She nodded and smiled at him. 'Oh no' he thought, he'd been with only two or three virgins before, or "Cherries" as he'd like to call them, and they were always super clingy afterwards until he let them down gently as he could. Melissa was already super, super clingy. He couldn't imagine how she'd be afterwards, nor did he want to think about it. He got off of her and began putting his shirt back on cursing to himself.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" she asked alarmed.

"I can't do this," He said as he finished the last button, he took the condom and put it back in his pocket.

"Wait, but why?" she asked grabbing his shoulder as he started to get off of the bed.

"Because Melissa, look, can we just talk about this later, I'll wait for you outside the room." He said getting up and leaving. Once he was out the door, Melissa sat there on the bed and cried.

* * *

Back at the party, Suzie and Darryl had just finished dancing and were now standing off to the side drinking their beers. He was talking to her about college and how he couldn't wait till Christmas so he could spend more time with her. But all Suzie could think about was what Justin had said and now she was feeling confused staring off into the distance.

"Suzie are you even listening?" he asked once he noticed she wasn't responding.

"Huh, oh yeah, um that's great."

He shook his head and looked over to where she was looking at. Justin. He hadn't known much about their relationship, since Suzie never wanted to talk about it. But he knew that they had a bad breakup, he was wondering what Justin had said to her before he came.

"Suzie, what were you and Justin talking about before I came over?" he asked.

"What…it was uh…it was nothing." She said quietly looking up at him, he noticed it when her eyes reverted back to Justin though, who now was staring at Suzie intensely. Darryl looked back and forth between the two.

"Suzie, what's going on?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You and Justin, do you…do you still like him Suzie?" he asked almost afraid to hear the answer. Suzie mumbled something quietly. "What was that?" he asked.

"I said I don't know."

"Well, you need to figure it out." He said walking off madly, leaving her to her thoughts.

* * *

Phil and his band had just finished their last set and he went to use the bathroom as the guys began packing up the instruments. When he came back around the corner he heard the guys talking, specifically Z and it was making him angry.

"Yeah dude I totally booked a room for tonight." He said excitedly.

"You really think Kimi Finster's gonna hook up with you, she'd been practically avoiding you all night." Said once of the guys.

"Come on dude you know chicks, hot and cold, but I'm pretty sure she's going to give it up, we've been dating for a little while now," said Z confidently.

"Dude you only took her out twice, and this is your second date." The guy said laughing.

"Yeah well we'll just see about that when we hook up, how bout a little wager then?" asked Z smirking.

"How about you shut the fuck up, before I beat your face in," said Phil steaming mad.

"Phil, what's up with you I was just talking about my date?"

"Yeah, well she's no longer your concern, Kimi's leaving this party with me." Said Phil glaring at Z.

"Oh yeah, what makes you think that?" said Z getting up in Phil's face glaring at him as well.

"Because she was kissing me earlier." A few of the guys started laughing at Z.

"Whatever, she was a stuck up bitch anyway," said Z waving it off about to walk away when Phil socked him in the face.

* * *

Angelica and Chuckie were both very drunk right now and Chuckie was struggling to stand up straight. They played drinking games laughed at a few friends and he was easily forgetting about Nicole now.

"Hey Angelica thanks for this." He slurred she smiled at him drunkenly.

"Anytime four eyes," she said patting him on the back.

He began to sway back and forth and was starting to lose his balance. She began laughing when he almost toppled over, once he got his balance back they laughed together.

"This is one awesome party," he said swaying to the music.

"You're drunk,"

"So are you,"

"Yeah but you're drunker." Said Angelica laughing.

"Am not,"

"Are too," said Angelica laughing at their little game. Chuckie came to stand in front of her.

"If I was drunk could I do this?" he asked before planting a soft kiss on her lips. She froze in place but soon got into it, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened this kiss.

_**(A/N: Sorry it took so long, anyway R&R, till next time TLL...xoxo)**_


	13. Sweet Disposition

**_"Sweet Disposition"_**

Lil found Sean and walked over to him. He was talking to his friend Carl, laughing and joking. Lil grabbed his arm and he turned to look at her and smiled. She leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

"Come with me," she said seductively. He nodded and told Carl he'd see him later. Carl glared at them as he watched them go.

Lil took his hand and led him to the elevator. They waited as it came down. Once it got to their floor and opened, Tommy stepped off. He and Lil both looked at each other shocked. Tommy actually looked a little hurt. Lil shook her head and walked on with Sean still holding her hand.

"Enjoying the party Pickles?" asked Sean after stepping on the elevator.

"Yea, loads," said Tommy staring intently at Lil. She averted her eyes from his but caught a glimpse of his before the door closed.

"So where are we going?" Sean asked pulling Lil out of her thoughts. She smiled and looked over at him.

"It's a surprise." she said secretively smiling. She kissed him on the cheek as the elevator went up.

* * *

They got off on the tenth floor as well and were walking to the room Lil had booked when they saw an angry and crying Melissa rushing pass them to the elevator. She bumped into Lil and didn't say anything.

"Gees what the fuck is wrong with her?" Sean asked angrily. Lil shrugged but figured that it had something to do with that womanizing ass whole.

"Beats me, let's go," said Lil as they reached their room.

* * *

Lil opened the door and the room looked much like the one Melissa had rented out.

Sean looked at the room in awe as he walked around it. Lil smiled and turned on some soft music.

"Lil this is wow," he said astonished.

"Happy birthday," she said smiling.

She walked over to him and started kissing him. He kissed her back and she started leading him toward the bed, as the kiss grew more passionate. His knees hit the edge of the bed and he sat down on it. She straddled his waist and pulled off his shirt. She began unbuttoning hers but didn't take it all the way off and revealed that she was wearing a black lacy bra. She started to go for his pants but he stopped her.

"What's wrong?" she asked panting heavily.

"It's…it's nothing, sorry," he said not looking her in the eyes. He didn't sound too convincing and Lil got off of his lap and sat beside him on the bed.

"It sure felt like something," she said a little annoyed.

She couldn't understand what the problem could be. Things had been going so great for them so far. She looked at him and he was lost in thought with a very sorrowful look on his face.

"Sean what's wrong, I thought we were ready for this, if you're not then…" he cut her off.

"I think I'm gay," he blurted out and whatever she was expecting him to say it sure as hell wasn't that.

"What?" she asked in disbelief. "Are you serious?" he just nodded. "How long have you known?" she asked.

"Since before I broke up with Angelica."

"What and you're just telling me now!" she yelled angrily getting up off the bed. She started buttoning her shirt back up. And he pulled his shirt back on.

"Look Lil I'm sorry okay. I just didn't want to accept it. But I think Angelica always knew. I have this special connection with Carl, that I've never had with anyone before and one day last year when Angelica and I were still together he kissed me. I was so confused." He stated and he looked as if he were about to cry. Lil looked at him sympathetically. She sat back down on the bed and let him continue his explanation.

"I told Angelica that I hooked up with another girl over one of my away weekends. She didn't look like she believed me, but somehow I think she knew I was looking for a way out so she dumped me."

"Have you kissed Carl again since then." Sean nodded sadly.

"When?" she asked almost afraid of what he had to say.

"We started seeing more of each other over the summer in secret and it felt great I finally felt like I could be myself." He sighed and she went to go turn the music off and then came and sat back down.

"But then school started and I told him we couldn't be together like that anymore. Of course he was upset but he knew that I had this image to keep up. I'm an all American QB. They aren't gay, I can't be gay, I just can't." he said and he sounded broken.

"But you are, Sean." She said grabbing his hand forcing him to look at her. "And that's okay." she said smiling. He smiled back though he was getting kind of teary eyed.

"I really did like you Lil, you're perfect." He said causing her to blush. "You're beautiful, smart, funny and you have a good heart."

"You sure do know how to charm a girl." She said blushing.

"It's all true and you just proved it even more to me tonight. You're the first person I've told besides Carl."

"Well I'm glad that you're being honest with me, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone, I know you will when you get ready." She said smiling at him. He smiled back.

"To be honest I'm surprised that you haven't broken up with me already, I thought you would've been with Tommy by now." Lil turned and looked up at him so fast he thought he had whip lash.

"Tommy?"

"Oh don't play coy Lil, I've seen the way he looks at you and you look at him like that sometimes too, it's cool Tommy's a very good looking guy."

"Yeah well he's also an asswhole."

"Maybe, but that asswhole can get any and everyone he wants." Said Sean knowingly.

"Well then there's the problem Sean, I'm not just anyone." She said smirking.

"No you're certainly not." He agreed smiling.

* * *

The following Monday at school everyone was talking about Sean's party and the fact that Sean and Lil had broken up but somehow remained very good friends. Lil even ate Lunch with him and Carl like the break up hadn't even affected her what so ever.

Susie was eating lunch with Angelica and both were lost in their own thoughts. Darryl had gone back to college without so much as a goodbye to Susie on that Sunday and she hadn't spoken to Justin since the party.

Angelica on the other hand was very embarrassed over her drunken make out session with Finster whom she hadn't said two words too since their rendezvous. She'd been avoiding him heavily and anytime she'd seen him coming down a hallway she'd quickly turn and walk the other way.

Susie and Angelica both looked at each other and decided they needed to talk to someone about their perspective problems.

"I have to tell you something," they both said at the same time. They laughed and shook their heads.

"You go first." Said Susie.

"No you go," said Angelica. After about five seconds they both spoke again.

"I think I'm still in love with Justin," said Susie.

"I made out with Finster." Said Angelica at the same time.

"What?" they both said in unison.

"Shit this isn't working." Said Angelica. "You're still in love with Justin?" asked Angelica.

"Yeah, I think so," said Susie shaking her head. "You made out with Chuckie?" asked Susie in disbelief.

"Uh yeah, I was drunk it happened at the party." Said Angelica burying her head in her hands.

"Ok spill," said Susie. Angelica sighed and looked up at Susie.

"Well that bitch Nicole broke up with him via letter, she didn't even have the decency to do it in person or even make a phone call." Susie nodded. "So I told him to get drunk and forget about her. I got drunk with him and we spent the whole night laughing and joking and one thing just led to another."

"Wow, so what are you going to do?" asked Susie.

"I don't fucking know Susie, I never thought I'd find myself kissing four eyes."

"Well did you like it?"

"I was drunk," said Angelica as if that were some sort of explanation.

"That's not what I asked." said Susie smiling. Angelica groaned.

"Fuck, I think I did."

"Well I think you need to talk to Chuckie."

"Do I have too?" she asked

"Yep and here's your chance, he's coming over this way." Angelica looked up and saw that Chuckie was indeed walking in their direction. She looked back at Susie and said.

"Wait what you and Justin?" she asked.

"Never mind that, I know what I need to do." She said getting up. "Just take care of things with Chuckie." Angelica nodded as Chuckie stopped at their table.

"Hey Angelica, Susie. Are you leaving?" he asked Susie.

"Yeah, I need to go make a phone call." Said Susie. "See you two later." She said before walking off.

Chuckie sat down in her space across from Angelica and said.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Phil was sitting with Tommy going over his plans for a first date with Kimi and Tommy was only half listening. He knew what he saw at that party. Lil and Sean got on the elevator and went all the way up to the tenth floor. He knew what kind of bedrooms were up there. But he couldn't figure out why they had broken up. Was Lil just like him when it came to relationships, he'd heard she dumped Sean, but then why were they such good friends, it didn't make sense.

He didn't really have too much time to dwell on his thoughts because Melissa was walking his way. He'd been avoiding her since the party and had no intentions of speaking to her right now or ever again if he could help it. She stopped right in front of their table and said.

"Tommy we need to talk." Tommy sipped his juice and kept his eyes forward.

"There's nothing to talk about." He said calmly putting his juice down.

"What do you mean, there's nothing to talk about!" she said getting louder. She was starting to get the attention of people in the cafeteria and it was pissing Tommy off.

"Just what I said, there's nothing to talk about." He snapped getting up and facing her before turning to walk away.

"You can't just walk away from me Tommy Pickles Dammit!" she yelled. He turned back around and glared at her.

They had the attention of everyone in the café now. Even Lil looked on from where she was eating with Sean and Carl.

"I can do what ever the fuck I want Melissa, you don't fucking own me and to be honest I'm kinda sick of this _relationship_!" said Tommy getting loud now too. Melissa had tears in her eyes.

"What are you saying?" she asked nervously.

"I'm saying that this whole thing between us." He glared at her. "This _relationship_ it's over!" he yelled in her face." Everyone was in shock.

He'd never broken up with a girl in public like that before. Melissa was heart broken.

"You can't fucking break up with me, I'm breaking up with you, fuck you Tommy Pickles!" she yelled at his retreating form. "Fuck you!" she yelled. He just waved her off as he walked away.

_**(A/N: I know it's been forever but I am going to try and update all my stories a lot sooner from now on. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and for those of you reading my ATGB story that one will be updated next. As always R&R till next time...XOXO TLL.)**_


End file.
